Nobody Touches The Shield
by GottaLoveReiding
Summary: Elena Good is being bullied at school, what happens when Dean Ambrose steps in with The Shield to help her out? And what's the relationship between Elena and Dean? Have to read to find the answers :)


Hello again. Man, writing for The Shield has gotten me out of my writer's block I think. Hopefully anyway. *knocks on wood* :) This story was written within 5 and half hours and on paper is 7 and 3/4 pages long.. That's a lot to me haha. Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I **loved **writing it. Don't forget to review! Also a P.S, the image used for this story up in the corner is the picture Elena has framed. That is all :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, so I hope that Vince McMahon and the Authority won't sue over this. Or Jonathan Good, Colby Lopez, and Joe Anoa'i, I love you all! But I own nothing. Understand? Nothing. All rights go to whoever owns the rights. All I own is Elena.

* * *

Elena Good groaned as her alarm clock woke her up at 7:30 in the morning. The sounds of Justin Bieber at that time of the day was enough to make anyone cranky.

Shutting the alarm off she rolled on her back. As she stared at the ceiling her mind drifted to the one thing she hated most in the world.

School.

Not a day went by that she wasn't called names like 'freak', and 'loser'. Some people even went as far as calling her a 'tranny' just because she didn't like to wear girly clothing. That she actually cared more about her grades than how short her skirt was and how tall her high heels were. To add to the 'tranny' nickname, she was the only girl on her High School wrestling team. Actually, if she were to be honest about it, she was the only girl in the division at all. Whenever her school competed in competitions there were no other girls for her to compete with. She wrestled the guys. So the only girl in the state that was on her High School's wrestling team, was her.

As she rolled back on to her side, the picture frame she kept on her bedside table caught her eye. Inside the frame was her favorite picture of her brother.

It was just a head shot of him, the picture ending at his shoulders. He was looking at the camera when it was taken, and he was smiling so brightly it almost started to warm her heart. Almost.

Lifting the frame from her table, she smiled at it slightly. She missed him so much, but later on that night she'd get to see him. His job took him away for more than 300 days a year, but tonight his job was bringing him home and she couldn't wait to see him again. Skype and Facetime are good things to use, but there's nothing like receiving his bear hug that she always gets whenever he's away for so long.

She glanced at her clock and decided that she had contemplated her life long enough. She sat the frame back in its spot on her table and got up to get dressed.

Off to Hell she goes..

Whoops, she meant school.

* * *

A few hours later found Elena in her 3rd period History class, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. History was her least favorite subject, and her worst. She just wasn't interested in what happened long before she was born. Also to add to the lack of interest, the one person who teased her the most was in this class with her, and sat directly behind her with her 'gang'. The typical 'popular girls' picking on the 'outcast'.

As she glanced at the clock on the wall, she felt something smack her on the back of the head, which was followed by feminine snickering.

Sighing she looked down at the floor and rolled her eyes as she saw an eraser.

This was an everyday occurence, getting stuff thrown at her when the teacher had their back to the class was normal. She used to react to it by telling the teacher but whose going to believe a 'loser' when the popular kids just deny it? Especially when their back was turned? Not many.

Then, suddenly the best thing in the world happened.

The bell rang for lunch.

Quickly packing up her stuff, she headed for the classroom door. However, due to the amount of books she was carrying, she failed to notice when someone stuck their high-heeled foot in the doorway, causing Elena to trip over said foot.

Hearing the laughter from all around, she looked up at who tripped her to find none other than Amber Winchester. She was smirking down at her, with her hands placed on her hips and all.

"Oh look at that, you're finally where you belong, freak," she laughed as she kicked away Elena's textbook when she went to grab it. "On the floor with all the dirt."

Feeling the tears prick the corners of her eyes, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Gathering up her things again she got up, running down the hall still hearing the laughter buzzing in her ears.

Shoving her way into the bathroom, she dropped all of her things on the counter. Looking at the mirror in front of her she sighed as her eyes were already turning a light shade of pink. She walked over to the paper towel dispenser against the wall and pulled some out to rub at her eyes.

Sniffing, she threw away the paper towel when she was done and pulled out her cell phone. Dialing the number she then lifted the phone to her ear and leaned against the counter as she listened to it ring. She hoped that she would be able to keep her voice steady as she talked to him.

But as soon as she heard his voice say 'Hello?' she instantly started to cry again.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Jon asked her.

That's right, just what everyone is now putting together. Jonathan Good, more known to the world as Dean Ambrose and one-third of The Shield, was her brother. However, nobody knows.

"Same thing that always happens." Elena sniffed, rubbing her eyes with her sweater sleeve.

"People are still making fun of you? They're just jealous, Elena." He said, but she could hear his voice developing an edge as he spoke.

"I doubt that, but I'm used to it. You don't have to worry about it, Jon."

"How can I not? People are picking on my baby sister for no good reason." He practically ground out.

She shrugged her shoulders, not that he could see her anyway.  
"They don't know I'm your baby sister. Even if they did, I doubt they'd stop."

Jon didn't say anything so she sighed.

"I'll still see you later though, right? At the arena, then home after?" She asked. Her family had floor seats to that nights taping of Smackdown. They were in a spot that when the Shield entered, Jon would pass right by them.

"Yeah, of course you will. But I have to go talk to Joe and Colby so I'll see you later on. I love you Elena, never forget that okay?"

"Never, I love you too." she said before hanging up her phone.

Sighing, she turned around to look in the mirror once again. Her eyes were just hinting at red now and they were only a little puffy.

'Oh well,' She thought, she'd shown up to class looking a lot worse than she did now and nobody said anything then.

Picking up her things, she left the bathroom just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch hour.

* * *

After the last bell of the day rang, Elena went to her locker and began putting her books away.

As she put them in her locker she began hearing whispered mutterings all around her. Figuring they were whispering about her she ignored it. However, when a group of guys passed by her in the hall, one of them said something that quickly got her attention.

"I know they're in town to tape Smackdown tonight, but why would they be here?" The boy asked his friends, who only shrugged in response.

Her eyes widening, she shoved the rest of her books into her locker and grabbed her coat. Not bothering to pay attention to how she shut her locker, she slammed it shut. Not checking if it had actually closed or just swung back open, she started walking towards the front of the school, pulling her coat on all the while.

Making her way outside she saw a huge group of kids surrounding something.

'Or someone.' She thought as she tried to shove her way through the crowd.

When she reached the front of the crowd she nearly gasped in shock.

There, in the middle of the group that had gathered, stood Joe Anoa'i, Colby Lopez, and her brother, Jonathan Good. Or as many people around her were whispering; The Shield.

They were standing side by side in front of a big black SUV, fully in character. They were even dressed in their mercenary gear.

Colby stood the farthest away from me. His two toned hair was pulled back into a ponytail as it usually was and he had his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes scanned the crowd.

Joe stood in the middle of the men and had his thumbs tucked into the front of his pants. Much like how he stood when he meant business as Roman Reigns. His hair was even wet, and a few strands were falling in his face making his gaze seem more intense.

Then there was Jon. He was pacing back and forth in front of the other two men now. His hair was also wet and was slicked back do to him running his fingers through it. Watching him, she knew that if they locked eyes he'd have that crazy look in them whenever he tapped into Ambrose.

Just as she was about to step forward, someone beat her to it. Amber.

Elena watched as she stepped in front of the 3 men, looked at each one in the eye and smiled sweetly at them.

"Well hi there. My name is Amber Winchester, may I help any of you handsome gentlemen?" She heard Amber ask them.

Joe looked at her and smiled, showing off his white teeth. Being around a lot of Romans fangirls, Elena knew that a majority of them thought that his smile was gorgeous and that if it was aimed at them, they'd melt on the very spot they stood.

"You can actually," He spoke in his deep voice. "We're here to pick up a pretty girl. Have you seen one?"

Elena rose her eyebrows as she listened to him. Pretty? He couldn't be talking about her, could he?

Elena then rolled her eyes as she watched Amber flip her blonde streaked brown hair over her shoulder as she took a step closer to Joe, flashing him a smile of her own.

"Well, I think I can help with that greatly actually. How about me?" She asked him, as her bright smile slowly turned into a tiny smirk.

Joe chuckled.

"I don't think you're the right one actually." Colby piped in, distracting Amber from Joe. "We're here looking for a _specific _pretty girl, sorry." He smiled at her.

Amber scoffed.

"Please, there isn't anyone in this entire school prettier than I am. Who else could you possibly want?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Her question was directed at Colby, however it wasn't Colby who answered it.

The moment the word 'want' left her overly glossed lips, Jon turned around and forced himself between Amber and Joe, making Amber take a few steps back.

"Sweetheart, do you know who we are? Besides clearly finding Roman here attractive, do you have any idea who we are?" He questioned her, to which she shook her head. He almost laughed at how wide her eyes were.

"We," he paused. "Are The Shield!" He then shouted as he stretched his arms open wide, making the crowd around them cheer.

As he looked around the screaming fans he spotted her.

Elena.

His baby sister. The one who had told him about a certain girl named Amber Winchester, and how she mocked her almost every single day.

Holding in his smile from seeing Elena, he turned his eyes back on Amber who stood stock still before him.

Clasping his hands together as he spoke next, he said, "Now, since you don't know who we are, I'm also assuming that you don't know what we do. Am I correct?"

Again, she shook her head no.

"We are the Hounds of Justice." Joe's deep voice sounded again from Jon's left, and Jon nodded agreeing.

"We bring justice to the WWE, and being a part of the Shield, that means justice to our family members also." Jon said, looking over at Elena again.

Her heart started to pick up speed. He wasn't.

"If that's so, then who's the pretty girl you're all here for?" Amber asked quietly.

Elena watched as Jon smirked and beckoned her over with his hand.

Swallowing down her nerves, she slowly made her way to Jon's side. She was well aware that every single eye in the crowd was on her, and that the whisperings that had suddenly erupted were about her too.

Jon smiled at her but it disappeared when he heard Amber start to bark in laughter.

"Elena? She's your 'pretty girl'? That's just hilarious." She said, not even trying to hold in her laughter.

However, as Jon pushed Elena behind Joe and he stepped closer to Amber, along with Joe and Colby, she slowly stopped laughing.

"Elena is an unofficial member of the Shield, and we don't tolerate people hurting those close to us. Or other members of the Shield, Ms. Winchester." Colby said, staring at Amber.

"And even if you don't know who we are, there is one thing you _can_ know," Joe continued as he lifted his arm out in front of him in a fist which was joined by Colby and Jon's.

"You can believe in the Shield." Joe finished, and the crowd that had once quieted down erupted into cheers again.

Before Elena knew what was going on, she was getting into the back seat of the SUV behind her along with Jon, as Joe rounded the front of the vehicle to get in the driver's seat while Colby took the passenger's seat.

As Joe started the engine and began to drive off, Elena turned around to look out the back window. Amber was still rooted to her spot, watching as the SUV sped away.

Turning back around she launched herself at Jon who caught her immediately.

"Thank you so much. All of you." She said, hugging her brother as tightly as she could.

"Not a problem." Joe and Colby said from the front.

"Anything for my baby sister." Jon whispered, as he pulled away to look at her.

He wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek slowly, and said,

"Nobody touches the Shield."

* * *

Holy, I am damn well proud of this. It being only my second Shield story :) Please Review, as they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
